1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and for example, to a semiconductor device having an InAlN layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
A semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor is used for, for example, power elements operating at a high frequency and high output. An HEMT (High Electron Mobility Transistor) having an electron traveling layer and an electron supply layer is known as the semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor. In the HEMT, a two-dimensional electron gas is formed within the electron traveling layer due to spontaneous polarization and piezoelectric polarization between the electron traveling layer and the electron supply layer. For example, use of InAlN (indium aluminum nitride) as the electron supply layer to increase a concentration of the two-dimensional electron gas is disclosed in JP 2012-256704A.